


His Best Girl

by bamboobaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dean is a girl ok, Extremely Underage, F/M, Genderswap, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboobaby/pseuds/bamboobaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spn kink meme prompt: Little Deanna (5) has discovered that it feels really good when she touches herself down there. John catches her playing and ends up touching her and fingering her small pussy. He's gentle and makes Deanna feel so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Girl

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all the anon hate i get for writing these kink fics lmfao

“Deanna!” John’s voice rings out loud in the motel room. “What are you doing?” This is said quitter, as not to wake baby Sammy. It’s rare they can get him to sleep ever since the fire. 

Deanna pulls her fingers away from where they were pushing at her private bit. She slams her legs together and looks up guilty at her father. She’s not sure what she did wrong, but she doesn’t want John to be angry. An angry daddy is never fun. 

“It felt good, daddy. I’m sorry for being bad. I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to.” She sticks her lower lip out in a pout as tears well up in her eyes. 

John hates himself for it, but his cock twitches. She looks so much like Mary already. Her hair is blond with natural curls, her eyes framed by long lashes. Just like her mother. And John misses Mary. 

He misses the way she slapped his hand with the spatula when he tried to grab a cookie before they cooled. He misses how she packed his lunch for work every day. He misses the way she kissed him when he got home. He misses being buried in her wet pussy, her long hair gripped in her hair as he fucked her. 

John hasn’t been with anyone since her death. It hurts too much. 

But Deanna… She’s Mary’s daughter. She looks like Mary and sometimes even acts like it by the way she rolls her eyes when John says something stupid, just like Mary had did before her death. Being with Deanna wouldn’t hurt; it’d be just what he needs. 

He picked his little girl up off the floor and moved to settle down on the couch. “Deanna, I’m not mad. I was just shocked, baby.” 

Deanna sniffles once before smiling tentatively at John. “You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, honey. But there are a few things I need to tell you before you do that again, okay sweetie?” John poked at Deanna’s sides, making her giggle. She squirmed on his lap, trying to get away from his tickles, making her move around on his jean clad boner. 

John muffled a groan before continuing. “You can’t touch yourself like that unless you’re at home, okay baby girl? Other adults don’t like it.” 

“Like swear words? I can say them around you but not anyone else?” Deanna asked, bouncing in his lap at the connection. 

This time, a tiny groan left John’s mouth at the feeling and the sight. If he was going to do this, he wanted all of it. “Exactly like swear words.” 

Deanna nodded. 

“You have to show me where it feels good, okay? Another rule is that only I can touch you down here.” John brought one hand down to spread her legs before stroking lightly over her little clit. “If anyone else tries to, you tell me, okay?” 

“Okay, daddy.” Deanna pushed her pussy towards John’s finger, wanting to feel good again. 

“Do you want me to touch you, Deanna?” Again, John ran his finger down his baby girl’s clit. 

“Yes please, daddy.” Her voice was barely a whisper as she tried to spread her legs wider. 

John stuck a finger in his mouth and got it wet with spit before moving it back down to rub gently over her clit. He squeezed the small bud between his fingers, making Deanna let out a loud moan. 

He let his thumb stay pushing at the clit while his pointer finger wandered back to rub at her tight opening. He pushed the tip of his finger in as he rubs at her clit, distracting her from the slight pain. 

“You want to try something, baby?” John asks. The hand that isn’t playing with Deanna’s little pussy is holding her hip, keeping her in place as he thrusts up to rub her ass. 

“Mhmm, what is it?” Deanna’s voice is so innocent and young it makes a burst of precome dampen the inside of John’s boxers. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” 

“I kiss you all the time, dad.” She rolls her eyes and John’s reminded of Mary again. 

“No sweetheart, like how mommy and I used to kiss. Let me show you.” He pushed his lips against Deanna’s small, pink ones. After a few seconds, he pushes his tongue into Deanna’s mouth, stroking along her cheeks and her own tongue as his finger finishes pushing into her tight pussy. 

She pulls from the kiss with a loud moan—almost a shriek. “Feels so good, daddy. Do that again.” 

John moves his finger around inside her as his thumb keeps flicking at her clit. He fucks the digit in and out of her tight hole, the sounds she’s making only urging him on. 

“Daddy, daddy please.” She’s not sure what she’s begging for, but she trusts John to know. His lips are back on hers and she quickly opens her mouth to let his tongue in. His finger is so deep and feels so good in her, his thumb squeezing and rubbing on her soft bud only intensifying the pleasure. 

With one more hard thrust of his finger, she’s coming. Her body thrashes and she pulls off his lips with a scream. The pleasure is more than she’s ever felt before. 

The finger on her clit hurts now, and she squirms away from it. John gently pulls his finger out of her and then holds her close to his body. “You gotta stay right here, baby. I have to do something.” Deanna nods sleepily on his shoulder.

John hastily unzips his pants and pulls his cock out. He jacks it off and rubs it along Deanna’s hairless pussy. A few thrusts along the velvety skin and he comes, white jizz splattering across Deanna’s ass and back. 

He sits their panting for a few minutes for picking himself up off the couch, caring Deanna with him. He lays her down in the motel bed and cleans her up with his shirt. 

Once she’s tucked in, John does up his own pants and looks at the sleeping girl.

He’s going to fuck her. 

Soon.


End file.
